


You Look Hot In Red

by Sagasimon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clothes swap, Dare, Derek feels at home, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kinda Future Fic, M/M, Pack Feels, Pining Derek, Stiles is a bit insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagasimon/pseuds/Sagasimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a prompt fic written for <a><b>wecannameitlater</b></a> :</p><p>Sterek: clothes swap (ideally I’d like. Derek wearing Stiles’ red hoodie)</p><p> <br/>So Derek and Stiles loose a game and have to do this dare, where they swap clothes. Derek hates it. For reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look Hot In Red

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this :)
> 
> I just recently decided to start getting some prompts from people in order to motivate me to write more :D It's working \o/
> 
> Made it post 3B but no spoilers. I just needed some positivity and hope with where the show is going atm ;o;
> 
> Adding an amazing commish from super talented [banryeo](http://banryeo.tumblr.com/) adaghahakak :)
> 
> un-beta'd!!
> 
> Hope you like it!

 

 

'No.'

'Oh come on Derek, you lost fair and square.'

Once again Derek started questioning his sanity. What on earth made him hang out with a bunch of teenagers, whose sole mission appeared to be making his life miserable.  
"Pack bonding time" they called it. It was nothing more than an excuse to take advantage of his loft and procrastinate. They pretty much took over his place. Made him get "essentials" like a flat screen TV, gaming consoles and wi-fi. Started bringing random pieces of furniture and filling his cupboards with junk food. He managed to put a stop to this madness before it got out of hand and Lydia started bringing in interior designers to "give it more soul". He missed the times when he could just glare them all down to submission.

Which brought him to the current predicament.

'No.' He put on his most intimidating scowl, crossing his arms for good measure.

'You know that as your Alpha I can make you, right?' Scott wiggled his eyebrows in a very non-Respectable-Alpha-like way and grinned cheekily.

'Oh come on grumpy, little bit of fun won't kill you.'

Stiles was definitely enjoying himself too much, considering he was the second victim of the damn dare.

'How is wearing your stupid clothes fun?'

'Hey, my clothes are not stupid! They're awesome!'

'Guys, give him a break.' Allison was definitely Derek's favorite right now. 'If he's chickening out, I'll do it.' Or maybe not. She hid behind her innocent smile and dimples but she was the devil. As much of a little, cunning shit as the rest of them.

'I'm not chickening out.' He grit out. He wasn't. He had reasons, okay? Why did he even agree to play the bloody game in the first place? Oh, wait. The Bambi Eyes of Doom.

Everyone was watching him expectedly and he let out a heavy sigh.

'Fine.' How bad could it be?

 

It was bad. He and Stiles went through the hole in the wall, yes it was still there, and hid around the corner to get some resemblance of privacy while they were exchanging clothes. No way he was taking his pants off in front of everyone. Then again he wasn't sure if it was such a good idea to do it in front of just Stiles either.

Clothes swapped, they both just stood there awkwardly, looking at each other. Derek crossed his arms and tried his best to dim his senses, because this? It was just too much. Not only the damn jumper was practically soaked in eau de Stiles but the boy wrapped up in his scent? This was exactly why Derek didn't want to do it in the first place.

Because you see? Ever since that very first moment Derek met Stiles in the woods, telling him and Scott to get out of his property, that little, annoying brat just started getting under his skin so much it was unbelievable. Somehow he just wiggled his way through all Derek's defenses he carefully built around his damaged heart and just stayed there. It made Derek so angry at first, because he didn't know what to do with all the confusion and unwanted feelings. So he kept pushing Stiles away, kept threatening, ignoring and avoiding him. But then always something happened, they came across yet another supernatural disaster, and Derek and Stiles ended up saving each other's lives again and again and again. And at some point Derek just stopped fighting it. There was acceptance and resignation and hell of a lot of suppression going on. Because no matter how much he wanted, he knew he could never have it. Whatever it was.

'Awww, Big Bad Wolf became The Little Red Riding Hood.' Stiles laughed, his eyes sparkling with glee.

Stiles was wearing his trademark red hoodie that day. It was baggy enough to fit Derek, but still quite tight around his torso. At least it went below his waist, covering up the fact he had to leave the jeans open, because they were too small. Surprisingly neither sleeves nor legs were too short, then again Stiles was almost his height now and his limbs were really long. And Derek needed to stop thinking about Stiles' limbs RIGHT NOW, before he embarrassed himself.

 

 

'And you still look stupid.' He grumbled and it was childish, but he wasn't in the mood and just wanted it to be over. He went back to the main area and sat on the sofa scowling at everything and everyone, praying the other werewolves in the room wouldn't notice why exactly he was so uncomfortable with this.

'Red suits you. You should wear it more often.' Lydia smirked and winked ad him, earning snorts and giggles from the others.

Derek just switched off after that. He ended up playing the silly game because no matter how much he denied it, it felt nice to be included and he actually enjoyed his pack's company. It slowly started to fill the hole in his life, that was left there by his family. He learned how to trust again and they made him feel at home again. They all had issues, especially after what happened with the Japanese spirit, but they bounced back, like they always do. And Derek admired their strength of will, as they were only a group of teenagers, who got thrown into this dangerous world of horror and grief and yet survived, coming out stronger and more united than ever. Didn't change the fact that sometimes he just wanted to smack them all on the heads for being annoying.

'Right. Lets go then.'

That got Derek's attention.

'Go where?'

Lydia gave him one of her patented eye-rolls that would put any Hale to shame. 'Out of course. What's the point of doing it if you don't get seen in public like this?'

'It was a part of the deal Derek.' He knew it was, he just hoped they forgot. But he just didn't have it in him to protest. He did agree in the end, didn't he?

'Awesome! I'm so wearing the leather jacket!' Stiles was definitely enjoying it way, way too much.

 

They went to the local bowling alley. It wasn't very busy but there were enough people around to throw them curious looks.

Stiles looked ridiculous. His shirt and jacket were hanging off his shoulders and he had to wear a belt, to prevent his pants from falling down his ass, which was bunching the fabric up around his crotch. And he needed to NOT look at Stiles' crotch in a public place.

"Bad Derek." Said a voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Stiles. It was official. He was loosing his mind.

He focused on the pins instead. Pins were safe and didn't make him feel things. He already declared he wasn't playing with them and they had enough decency to leave him alone to sit and brood at the end of the lane.

He was doing fine until Stiles decided to join him and brought a fresh wave of their combined scents with him. He clenched his jaw and tightened his arms around him. What was wrong with him? He's never had such a hard time with controlling himself. Then again he's never had the chance to actually experience it in real life, how he and Stiles would smell together. And it was driving him mad. Because he wanted so much to wake up to this smell every day.

'Come on Sourwolf, is it really that bad?'

Derek shot him a glare. Because it was really that bad. Not for the reasons Stiles thought, but still.

Stiles just sighed and stood up looking a bit disappointed. 'Ok, lets get you home big guy,'

'Go and finish your game.'

'I can't enjoy myself when you're just sitting here looking all...' He waved his arms in Derek's general direction. 'You know, miserable.'

Derek indeed felt a bit miserable so he just grunted and stood up. As much as he wasn't looking forward to spending time alone in the car with Stiles, he also wanted to just go home and erase this day from his memory.

'Guys? I'm taking Mr Cranky here home, ok? See you later.'

They all shot him judging looks but he didn't care.

 

When they arrived at the loft Derek couldn't help but relax a bit. They'd change back, Stiles would go to join everyone else at the diner and this whole torture would be over.

'So, do you want to like order pizza or something? Since we didn't get to eat out with everyone. My treat. I... uh... feel kinda bad about dragging you into this.'

Yeah, right.

'Stiles, I just want to change into my own clothes and...'

'Yeah, no, dude, we change first of course. I just thought you might be hungry, I know I am!'

'Don't call me dude. Being dressed like a teenager doesn't make me one.'

'Well, at least you still managed to look hot, while I'm like this kid who decided to wear his dad's clothes ha ha!'

'You think I'm hot?' Derek raised an eyebrow at the boy. If he was preening a little bit inside, no one had to know.

'Dude, anyone with working eyes thinks you're hot.' Stiles shrugged and started fidgeting with the sleeves of his (Derek's really) henley. He smelled nervous all of the sudden.

'I don't care about what anyone else thinks.' Derek found himself admitting and didn't even realize he was moving, drawn in by those wide, whiskey colored eyes, until he was right up in Stiles' personal space, only few inches between them.

'Oh my god, you shouldn't say things like that, you know? People may get the wrong idea...' Stiles sounded a bit breathless and his heart was doing some crazy dance in his chest. Huh...?

'What idea are you getting?'

'Not cool Derek!' The boy grimaced and looked away, crossing his arms. 'Like you can't always smell it on me... Or hear my heart... Or sense whatever else my body is doing around you...'

Derek could but he became really good at blocking it in order to keep the little sanity he had left. Because that's how growing, teenage boys always smelled like, right? Of need and arousal. And if he let his guard down around Stiles... He'd just want to take everything. And it wasn't his to take. Or at least he thought it wasn't. But did Stiles mean that...? He said "around you". Was it specifically for Derek? This whole time?

Before he could stop himself, he pulled Stiles towards him by the belt loops and shoved his face into the crook of the boy's neck inhaling deeply and letting their mixed scent go straight to his head and make him dizzy with desire. It felt so good.

'Oh my god! What are you doing Derek? If this is your idea of joke...'

'You're constantly driving me CRAZY Stiles.' He whispered to the warm skin under his lips. 'Especially today. Wearing my clothes, smelling like me. Like US.' Derek moved his hands up so they were splayed over Stiles' hips. And he was done, he had to do SOMETHING. 'I'm giving you a choice. You can leave right now, and we will never speak of it again. Or you can stay and...' He paused to take a deep,calming breath. 'But you need to know that for me , this is more than just... So... If you stay...' He forced himself to stay still and wait for Stiles' move. No matter how much he wanted to loose control right now, no matter how appealing Stiles smelled at the moment, it was the boy's call.

It was a bit scary, actually saying those things out loud (kind of, he wasn't good at this, okay?), especially that he barely allowed himself to THINK it. His heart was probably beating as fast as Stiles' and he was glad the boy couldn't hear it.

The silence stretched for what seemed like hours to Derek and he was just about to back off and apologize and maybe skip town again, he was so embarrassed by his lack of self-control, when Stiles finally spoke.

'I swear Derek, if you're messing with me...' His voice cracked a bit and he sounded so insecure.

Derek shook his head, still nestled on Stiles' shoulder. 'I'm serious.'

Stiles' hand found its way to Derek's hair and pulled gently.

'Can you just, look at me for a sec here?'

And Derek did. Taking in this face, that followed him to his dreams almost every night. Those beautiful and expressive eyes, framed by thick eyelashes, the gentle curve of the eyebrows, cute, upturned nose and the sinful mouth he so desperately wanted to taste. And don't let him start on the moles, which were EVERYWHERE, and Derek wanted nothing more but to count them all with kisses.

'Oh my god, jesus Derek, yeah... ok... wow, this is really intense.'

'I'm an intense guy.'

That made Stiles chuckle. 'Yeah, yeah you are.' The boy lowered his hand to place it on Derek's chest, right above his heart and looked at it with such wonder and awe. 'Your heart is beating really, really fast.' He said softly.

'Yeah?'

'Soooo... Back to your question. If I stay it's more than just...?'

'Stiles.'

'Come on, I wanna hear you say it.' Yeah, Derek should have known better. Nothing with Stiles was ever easy. And he never wanted that to change.

'It's more than casual. There are... feelings.'

Stiles was fully grinning now. 'For me?'

'For you.'

'Ok.' He circled his arms around Derek's shoulders and placed a soft kiss on his lips. 'Hell yeah I'm staying!'

And Derek couldn't help but hope that maybe, just maybe, he finally got his happy ending.


End file.
